Killer Chimps in Norrisville
by Jet556
Summary: Featuring Ken Finalyson and introducing Niall Warburton. When killer chimps escape from Norrisville zoo into a nearby forest Randy goes after them as the Ninja, Heidi goes out to catch them on video and Ken (our human villain, ladies and gentlemen) intends to sacrifice Niall Warbuton, a 9th grader who has trouble speaking to people, to the chimps! Horror and hijinks ensues!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone. I bring the new OC Niall Warburton into my fan fics with this story. Niall will be in many of the chapters with most of it being from his point of view without it being in first person. Enjoy.**

**Speak, man! Speak!**

Niall Warburton was fourteen years old. He had red hair and grey eyes, was thinner than Randy Cunningham and shorter than Howard Weinderman. In fact he only came up to Howard's chin! Niall liked Randy, he didn't like Howard and that was because Howard had a tendency to make fun of a problem Niall had.

What was his problem? Niall had trouble speaking to people. He'd try talk to people. Niall would open his mouth and… nothing! Just silence! Often Howard would start asking Niall questions. It was obvious how that turned out. Actually, Niall's parents and older brother would do the same thing. His teachers too!

Niall wore a red flat cap, a blue golf shirt, a pair of yellow pants and green shoes. There was some question about why Niall wore these colors but these questions only lasted a minute.

Today, Niall was trying yet again to talk to someone. He walked right over to Randy during lunch and swallowed nervously.

"Hey, Niall, what's up!"

Niall opened his mouth but he could not get any words out. He tried again but still no words!

Howard walked over to the table and sat down next to Randy. He gave Niall a cruel look causing the shorter boy to swallow nervously. "What's the matter, Niall? Feeling speechless?" Niall remained calm. He was always calm but a lot of the time he was crying a river inside. "Speak, man! Speak!" Howard laughed a bit as Niall walked away with his head down.

It was at this point that Ken Finlayson ran into the cafeteria.

"News! Big news! Big yipping news!" Everyone looked at Ken. If it was from Ken then it must have been news… Provided it wasn't something boring. "Fifty killer chimpanzees have escaped from Norrisville zoo!" Everyone gasped. That was news! Niall then walked over to Ken and tugged on the sleeve of his jacket. He opened his mouth to speak but once again nothing came out. "What's the matter, Niall? Chimp got your tongue?"

Now that really hurt! Niall just stuck out his tongue and walked away while Howard laughed at Ken's joke. It was a cruel joke. It wasn't that Niall was mute. He just couldn't get a single word out because he had trouble talking to people. It was that simple!


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone. Something cut from this chapter was McFist calling just as Niall turned to the camera away from him, telling Niall not to adjust the camera. Enjoy and review.**

**Heidi's Gossip Report**

Niall walked to the room where Heidi was doing her gossip report. He had never been much of one for gossip, of course that was related to his problem with speaking to people.

Heidi had never talked down to Niall. She had never made any cruel jokes about his problem with speaking to people. She was genuinely nice to him, like how Howard was genuinely a jerk to him.

Randy had sometimes been a jerk to Niall but not often. Usually it had something to do Niall getting the fastest computer in the computer lab. Howard was always a jerk to Niall. Why? He just found Niall's problem funny. The biggest jerk towards Niall however was, unsurprisingly, Bash Johnson. But then again it was Bash so it was a requirement. Those three people were the only ones who were jerks towards Niall: Randy because Niall was always quick to get the best computer in the lab, Howard because he found Niall's problem to be funny and Bash because he was Bash.

Ken was something completely different.

Niall knocked on the door. He wasn't like Howard he wasn't just going to go in an interrupt Heidi's report.

"Come on in!" He walked in and waved at Heidi. "Hi, Niall, got something to… share?" Good save. Niall nodded and Heidi handed him a notepad and pen. He wrote down on it and handed it back to Heidi. "There are killer chimps in Norrisville? Who said?" Niall took back the notepad and wrote the name of the informant down. "Ken? Where did he get this information?" Niall just shrugged. "Stay here, I'll go question Ken… Or just bring him here to so I can question him for all the school to see." And with that Heidi exited.

Everyone who had been watching had their eyes on Niall. He then looked at the camera and saw it directed at him. He swallowed nervously and turned the camera to look at the chair Heidi had been sitting in. There were a few less eyes on him now!

Still the people outside of the room were looking at Niall. Didn't they have anything better to do?

He swallowed nervously. Were they all expecting him to speak? Everyone knew he had trouble talking to people. Niall just did some jazz hands. He then walked towards the door only for Heidi and Ken to walk in.

Niall was not going anywhere.

"I saw it on the Norrisville zoo website, Heidi, their McFace page too!" Ken then noticed Niall. He looked at Niall for a few seconds and then looked at Heidi. "You can't expect me to believe he told you!" Heidi just held up the notepad. "Ah Finnwich!"

"Watch your language, Ken, we're on the air."

"Fine but you can't say 'What the juice.'"

Heidi glared at Ken. The two weren't dating or anything so they weren't really a couple but they had their moments when it did seem like they were one strange couple. "Okay… So, what just go you so excited about killer chimps? There are plenty of things in Norrisville to get excited about. Why killer chimps?"

"Heidi! They're killer chimps! You only hear about this sort of thing in Florida! We're in the state of New York, we're so lucky to have these! I've always wanted to see somebody have their arm ripped off by a chimp only for it to beat them to death with their own arm!"

And then Niall fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back everyone. Caution: Minor spoiler for the episode "Sorcerer in Love." You can pretty much call Niall our "emotional punching bag." Enjoy and review.**

**How Embarrassing… Not Really**

Niall had fainted on camera. Everyone watching had seen him faint. When he had come to, he really had come close to actually getting over his problem speaking to people or in this case just speaking when people were present. He had attempted to say "OW" once he felt the pain in his head but upon seeing both Heidi and Ken, and indeed many people outside of the room looking in on them, Niall just ended up sitting there with his mouth hanging open.

Since he had fainted on camera, it would have been embarrassing but it wasn't. Considering Ken had been going on about always wanting to see someone have their arm ripped off by a chimpanzee and then have the chimp beat them to death with said arm… It was one of the few logical reactions.

As Heidi helped Niall up, Ken had taken a seat in Heidi's chair. One could only imagine what he had in mind.

"Hello, this is Ken Finlayson speaking. You probably remember me hijacking this show when the Death Raptor was in town. Do not be alarmed! The Death Raptor is not back from the dead, its just killer chimps on the loose. I am looking for a volunteer to sacrifice to the chimps. I'd love to see some get beaten to death with their own arm or ever having their face torn off! So please, call me at 905-509-1992. The first volunteer will get a funeral to make the leaders of entire nations jealous!" Well, needless to say, Ken had just become disturbing. It was at that point that Ken turned his head to look at Niall. "Niall, thank you for volunteering!"

"What the juice, Ken? You just choose the person who has trouble speaking to people?"

"Of course, Heidi! Who better than the person who can't speak because that way he can't protest, can't stand up for himself, he can't do anything!"

Heidi was not impressed. Rather like a kitten that didn't like being outside, being outside while being licked by a dachshund. "You are evil!"

"It's a Monday isn't it?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Nobody likes Mondays! If people have an excuse to be bored, tired or dragging their feet on a Monday then I have an excuse to be evil on a Monday." That was some logic Ken had.

Naturally, while Heidi and Ken were… having an interesting conversation, Niall left the room. He had to get the juice out!

Niall wasn't three feet out the door when Heidi's phone started ringing. She answered it. "Niall, it's for you!" Niall stopped his tracks and turned to look at Heidi. Why would someone be calling him through Heidi's cell number? "I'll put it on speaker!" She did just that and out came a rather Jewish mother-like voice.

It was Niall's mother. The weird thing was that Mrs. Warburton wasn't Jewish, she was Spanish. Bizarrely enough, Mrs. Finlayson had something similar going on but her voice was far more masculine and was known to drive people mad, like what a bearing rein does to a horse!

"Niall! We are so happy you volunteered to be sacrificed to the killer chimps! Please know that your father and I won't be attending your funeral because we like your brother more than we like you!" Niall had always suspected his parents liked his older brother Robert more than him but hearing like that really, really hurt! "Also we will forget about you when you're gone because we like your brother more than we do you! That's why you're second born!" Niall was really tempted to smash Heidi's phone with something. He didn't give in to it but still he wanted to.

Heidi wasn't impressed. Ken had parent issues too since his parents were rarely home, always out on an archaeological dig but he had always had his brother Pierre who was now attending university in Outer Mongolia meaning Ken was alone at home. Ken was also second born but he really didn't think anything about jumping into this literally one-sided conversation.

Niall then walked out. It was better that he made as much distance between himself and Ken as possible. Maybe he could get Theresa Fowler to be his bodyguard? She could always break Ken's skull with her batons!

He had never thought much about Theresa. He had always liked her as a friend but then again he always liked people who never made jokes about his problem. But then she had asked him to dance with her at the Dance Beneath the Stars. He ended up getting a crush on her but the only reason she had asked Niall to dance with her was because Theresa had previously Randy to dance with her but because Howard was standing next to Randy he had presumed Theresa was asking him to dance. The result was Randy and Howard arguing and Theresa walking away. Then she asked Niall if he wanted to dance, Niall nodded and they danced.

Randy had a crush on Theresa, Theresa had a crush on Randy and Niall had a crush on Theresa. Niall was just asking for heartbreak! Did Niall know Theresa had a crush on Randy? No and he didn't know Randy had a crush on Theresa.

What Mrs. Warburton had said to Niall, her own son, over the phone, had hurt but as always he kept it bottled up. If Niall was to find out but Randy and Theresa's mutual crush then maybe, just maybe, Niall would let it all out.

Or maybe it would finally cause him to speak? If what his mom had said didn't make him speak then what would?

Niall was a sad individual but there was a certain enjoyment in knowing Niall was sad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back everyone. You can find a poll for my next story on my profile, so once again you all decide. I have plenty of ideas so to make my decision I go the democratic route and allow my readers to vote. Don't worry this isn't anywhere near being done. You have three choices: "Heracles vs. Ginko", "The Snow Creature" and "The Good, the Bad and the Randy." You'll find the descriptions for those stories on my poll. Also that chicken is not just in here for laughs. Enjoy.**

**Escape!**

Niall quickly found Theresa! She was in science class with Randy and Howard. Mrs. Driscoll was holding a live chicken.

Why was Mrs. Driscoll holding a live chicken?

Upon entering the classroom, all eyes were suddenly on Niall. He froze up as he noticed even the chicken's eyes were on him. The chicken clucked at him as if saying "Hello." Niall opened his mouth and tried to say "Hello", to the chicken of all things! It seemed like the chicken was the only who wouldn't make a joke about his inability to talk to people.

Unfortunately, he never even got anything out. And this time it was Mrs. Driscoll who made a joke. "What's the matter, Niall? Chicken got your tongue?"

People laughed, the chicken clucked and Niall left the room. He left the room just for Ken to come after him!

Just like there was a time for a hen to lay eggs, there was a time for Niall to run! And that time was now!

Off he went, jumping over and going around whatever got in his way!

This lasted for about seventy-five minutes without either Niall or Ken tiring. That was quite impressive for both! Ken had not run that long since the ninth grade and Niall had a tendency to tire out after a ten minute run.

By the time those seventy-five minutes had passed, the bell had rung and people were in the hallway. It was because of this that Niall was finally able to get away from Ken. Niall had run past Randy, Ken was close behind, Randy stuck out a foot and Ken tripped.

Ken looked up at Randy with a less than happy look on his face. Randy responded with a sarcastic "Did I do that? Excuse me!"

Standing up, Ken placed a hand around Randy's neck with a crazed look on his eye. "Now listen, Randy and listen good! I'm going to sacrifice Niall to those chimps! How many times does one get the chance to see a person get their arm ripped off by a chimp and then beaten to death with it! I will see it happen and by the gods of my ancestors, not even the Ninja will stop me!" Ken walked away only to stop and look at Randy. "Nothing!"

Not even the Ninja? Little did Ken know he had been talking to the Ninja! Randy was going to go out there as the Ninja, stop those chimps and send them back to the zoo! And off he went!

Meanwhile, Niall was hiding in a locker while Theresa talked to Ken. Theresa was a good girl helping Niall out. Everyone had seen Ken invading Heidi's broadcast. Most people were all for it, a few weren't. There were three people who weren't for it: Randy, Heidi and Theresa.

At least Ken had not promised an award to those who brought Niall to him. That would have made things worse.

Finally, Ken walked away to continue his search for Niall.

Niall popped his head out of the locker and smiled at Theresa. She just smiled back. He then came out of the locker… with a chicken in his arms. Theresa stared at the chicken. She then looked inside the locker.

"Where did… How?" Theresa was confused. The chicken had not been in the locker or in Niall's arms when he had gone into the locker. Theresa just shook her head. "Come on, I'll take you to my house to hide!" Niall held up the chicken with a hopeful look on his face. The chicken just clucked like it had nothing better to do. "Fine, you can bring the chicken." Niall's smile grew even bigger. The chicken would probably keep Niall's mind off the terrible thought of getting his arm ripped off by a bloodthirsty chimp!

Heidi watched as Theresa walked away with Niall. Then she hatched a plan! She'd go out and find the chimps on the air so everyone would know where the beasts were and so animal control could get them! If this didn't work then Heidi didn't know what would.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back everyone. Get ready for a long chapter because I spent the whole day, all of October 31****st**** writing this one! I am very much aware chimps don't have silver fur but its just to make them look more unnatural. This would have been longer if not for all of my breaks. Enjoy.**

**When Chimps Attack!**

Theresa led Niall to her house by the hand. How Niall hated this! Sure, he had a crush on her but Niall couldn't help but feel like Theresa was treating him like a child. Why? Was it because of his height? It had to be his height! Being shorter than Howard was certainly a problem but with Theresa leading him by the hand as if he was a little kid only made this problem worse!

Niall rolled his eyes. This couldn't get any worse.

And then Niall heard the sounds of chimps. Apparently it could.

"You know, Niall, you're good to talk to because you won't make any snarky remarks but you're not much help when it comes to advice." Niall agreed completely with Theresa but right now he was just frozen in his tracks as he saw the chimps come out of the nearby woods. They had their eyes on him and Theresa. It was a bad time to be the only people on the sidewalk. Theresa hadn't even noticed! She just kept walking while dragging Niall, still frozen in his tracks! "I really like you, Niall, I feel like I can tell you anything! I mean were you even pranked by Bash? I'm telling you it was not nice being flown around school by a heli-baton!" For the record, Niall had not been pranked Bash.

"T-T-T" Niall swallowed. The most he was able to do right now was stutter. At least he had finally made some sort of sound!

Theresa didn't even notice Niall making any sound. She was however noticing he wasn't picking up his feet. She turned to look at him and then saw the chimps! Silver furred, white eyed, droopy-eared brutes! All of them! Theresa looked at her baton and then looked at the many brutes coming out of the woods. "I'm going to need more batons."

Randy walked along through the woods. The way he saw it there was no need to put the Ninja mask on until he actually found the chimps. All he had to do was find them, put the mask on and then beat the juice out of them! He just wished Howard had come with him he could really use someone to talk to.

The fact that Ken wanted to sacrifice Niall to those chimps was appalling! Sure there had been some pretty bad things done before that, not all of them by Ken, but that was going pretty far!

Now, Randy was aware that the Ninja's jurisdiction was monsters and robots but he was sure that killer chimps qualified as some kind of monster. Chimps were strong and very aggressive creatures that could easily rip off someone's arm and beat them to death with it. Or if that someone were lucky the chimp would merely rip at their face.

Charming.

Of course, chimps could be as gentle as gorillas but there were more unpredictable and had a temper problem twice as bad as a gorilla's. Most of the time they could be gentle but along with hippos and swans, chimps were more dangerous than most people thought. Most of the time a chimp was more likely to be violent than gentle.

Randy was seriously hoping that the chimps would be in a gentle mood.

Chimps were also known to go mad with a bloodlust and make a bid for power whenever there was a leadership change in their troop.

Randy was seriously hoping for that too! Have the chimps' fight each other, maybe even bring down their numbers.

"I must be crazy but as the Ninja someone's gotta do it!"

Heidi had that hat with the camera on. No better choice when looking for killer chimps… Although one could probably think of something better. If that someone was out there then Heidi hadn't met him yet.

She couldn't believe Ken. Wanting to sacrifice Niall! Niall. The nice guy who never spoke but was always the victim of some sort of joke about him never talking! Ken was crossing some sort of moral line! She knew he was.

There was some attraction between the two. It was the cliché ugly guy and pretty girl routine. They had kissed a few times, flirted a few other times but Heidi wasn't sure about it.

Ken was really stretching just how much a girl would want to have a relationship with him. Heidi was not yet in a relationship with him but with Ken wanting to throw Niall to some cannibalistic primates she wasn't sure she wanted to be.

"When this is all over I'm going to talk the juice out of Ken!"

It was a Monday and Ken was entitled to be evil on a Monday. Ninety percent of the week he was a good person it was only Monday where he decided to be evil.

On the trail of Niall, Ken had found out from very reliable witnesses that Theresa had taken Niall away after she had told Ken that Niall had gone in a specific direction.

Theresa had tricked him. How? How did that happen? Nobody tricked Ken Finlayson! It was impossible! Yet Theresa Fowler had tricked him so easily. Clearly, this was some sort of karmic punishment for Ken having hit Theresa… besides having been stanked.

As Ken walked to Theresa's house he saw fifty chimps in front of an old house. If those weren't the killer chimps, Ken wasn't sure what was! And no doubt in that old, abandoned house was Theresa and Niall!

Providence was sweet!

Slowly he crept, step by step! The chimps were all preoccupied with getting into the house so they wouldn't notice the disfigured 11th grader. Since the cannibalistic brutes were focused on the front and sides of the house, Ken would go in from the back. It was that simple! They would never even notice him!

This worked for the most part. As Ken climbed in through an empty window, he let out a cry of shock as he nearly fell. This alerted the chimps to his presence and quickly ten of the chimps came to the back of the old, abandoned house.

A large brute with a broken nose grabbed Ken by the leg and tried to pull him down from the window. Thankfully, Ken got out of the chimp's grip and got into the house and started barricading the window, which Niall and Theresa were also doing to the front and the sides of the house.

When he was finished, Ken put his hand on his head to find he had lost his bowler hat. "Oh, no!" He moved a bit of the barricade and looked out the window. The chimp with the broken nose, the one that grabbed Ken, had his bower! It then ripped the bowler to shreds! "Hey, you owe me a new bowler, monster!" The chimp with the broken nose looked Ken straight in the eye. "Oh carp!" The broken nosed chimp jumped for the opening only for Ken to once more close the barricade!

Ken let out a sigh of relief. That was too close.

Clucking came to Ken's ears. Why was Ken hearing clucking?

He turned his head and looked down at a chicken.

There was a chicken in the house. Why was there a chicken in the house?


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Thrown to the Chimps!**

Ken stared at the chicken. What was a chicken doing in this place? Had it been sleeping in here? Had it been woken up by the chimps?

Feeling hungry he picked up the chicken and looked it right in the eye! "Lay, hen, lay!" The chicken just clucked while looking around. This resulted in Ken shaking it to see if it would lay an egg. No such luck.

And then Niall walked in. Upon seeing the chicken in Ken's hands, the 9th grader let out a look of terror!

Theresa came in after him. "Don't think they'll be getting in, Niall. We're safe for now." She then saw Ken with the chicken in his hands! "Oh juice!"

"So! You two are in here!" Ken was trying to sound intimidating but it was hard to do when he was holding a chicken.

Ken's attempt at intimidation and rather hammy attitude only caused Theresa to raise and eyebrow. "Did you have a large ham for lunch?"

Rolling his eyes, the deformed Finlayson moved his barricade and threw the chicken out of the house. Not even a minute passed when the sounds of the chimps ripping the chicken asunder were heard.

Niall collapsed into a corner. The terrified look on his face said more than words ever could. His strong imagination had seen it all. He didn't have to see the chicken ripped to shreds. His mind had supplied the images for him.

For those hours, the chicken had been his comfort thing. Now that it had been thrown away so callously, Niall was putting up a fight to stay calm as he usually did. He was putting up a good fight but it could have gone either way.

Ken walked over to Niall and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Well, I'm here to throw you to them!" He started to lift Niall when Theresa hit him on the head with her baton.

"How heartless can you be?"

"It's Monday!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Safety of the Old House**

Ken kept rubbing his head. Theresa was a tough one. He had found that out that hard way. Or maybe she wasn't so tough? She had cried a few times and been turned into a monster but this time she was protecting Niall the silent pacifist. Maybe she was a tough young thing when it had to do with defending someone else but not when she was the center of evil attention. But what did he know? Theresa was defending someone that barely anybody cared for! Why she was defending Niall was beyond him!

Niall was still in the corner where he had collapsed. It was like he didn't even know what was going on. He looked like he was in a trance or something… In all actuality he was trying to keep his emotions bottled up. That chicken had been like a teddy bear to keep him calm. Then Ken threw it to those bloodthirsty chimps! As much as Niall tried to hide how he was feeling it ended up becoming painfully obvious to both Theresa and Ken that Niall was sad.

Theresa ended up sitting a chair so she could keep an eye on both Ken and Niall. Niall wasn't moving or anything so he was easy to keep an eye on but Ken! He just kept walking back and forth. As much as Ken was trying to keep a clam face he seemed close to having a mental breakdown. Theresa would have loved to break Ken's neck for going after poor, sweet, defenseless Niall!

The sound of something coming in threw a window came to their ears. Theresa and Ken both went in search of where the sound was coming, Theresa with her baton and Ken with a chair.

Slowly they walked, step by step!

Ken started to feel a great urge to hit Theresa over the head with the chair! To knock her out! Then he could just take Niall and throw him to the chimps!

He was sorely tempted but he didn't. It was his hurting of her that caused him to be turned into a monster and he didn't want to have that happen to him again!

They reached a room with a window that the chimps had overlooked, as had Theresa and Niall and thus so did Ken. Standing in the room was Heidi!

Ken put down the chair he was holding and with arms out for a hug. "Heidi!"

What Ken got instead was a punch to the jaw! Heidi's punch had knocked Ken down onto his butt and dazing him. "That is for going after Niall, you beak nosed jerk!"

"He's a silent pacifist! How missed could he be if I were to throw him to the chimps?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back everyone. Do I hear hate for Niall's parents? Enjoy and review.**

**Ken on Trial**

Heidi had been quick to tie Ken to a chair. Where did she get the rope? There was rope in the house. Heidi and Theresa were quick to put Ken on trial. Heidi was presiding as both judge and lawyer… Ken wasn't getting any breaks. Theresa was… Well, no one was exactly sure what Theresa was in this impromptu trial. Not even Theresa. Niall was… He was whatever he was… The victim!

"Ken…" Heidi paused. "What's your middle name?"

Ken seriously didn't want to say his middle name. Theresa only had to threaten him with her baton. "Ignatious!"

"Ken Ignatious Finlayson, I hereby put you on trial for the attempted sacrifice of Niall…" Heidi paused again. She looked over at Niall. Niall just took a notebook and pen from his pocket and wrote down his middle name. At the sight of Niall's middle name each of the three people who weren't Niall gave a specific reaction.

Heidi gave a shocked gasp!

Theresa's eyes widened in equal shock!

Ken let out an exclamation of even more shock! "Great balls of blue fire!"

Niall's middle name was the cruelest of all! His middle name was "Slave!"

"For the attempted sacrifice of Niall S-Slave Warburton." Heidi couldn't believe that Niall's parents gave him such a middle name. It seemed the parental favoritism had started early. "How do you plead?"

Ken just hung his head. To give a kid a middle name like that… What had Mr. and Mrs. Warburton been thinking? "Guilty."


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back everyone. Check my profile for a new poll directly related to this story. Enjoy.**

**Self Preservation is the Key**

Ken was untied from the chair and upon being untied he jumped up, danced a jig and gave out a yell of delight. He gave Theresa a hug, he gave Heidi a hug and then he walked over to Niall and gave him a hug so hard that he let out a sound that sounded like a cat being hugged too hard.

Unfortunately, no one noticed.

Ken then walked over to Heidi and kissed her full on the mouth. He then did the same to a very surprised Theresa. This resulted in Niall shaking his head telling Ken not to kiss him.

"Just something I picked up when my family was living in Europe."

"I thought it felt French. " commented Theresa.

"I can't help it! I'm just so happy! I'm not the person with the worst middle name now!" Ken's cause for happiness did not impress anyone! Niall just looked down filled with his usual silent sorrow. Upon seeing this, Ken coughed a bit. "Uh, I mean… I'm so sorry about your middle name, Niall."

Niall was not convinced. Neither were Heidi or Theresa.

The time for being unconvinced was put to an end as the chimps came breaking into the house! The four kids retreated up stairs, followed by the bloodthirsty beasts!

Immediately they began to barricade the top of the stairs! Well, Heidi and Ken were barricading the top of the stairs. Theresa and Heidi were busy throwing stuff at the chimps!

"Ken!" Heidi glanced at Ken as he was starting tire. "This is all your fault!"

The deformed 16th grader nodded in agreement. "Yes!" He sat down in a chain he was supposed to be using to barricade the top of the stairs. "My fault entirely!"

A hooting noise was heard as a chimp climbed onto the barricade! Within a heartbeat, Ken got out of the chair and threw it at the chimp, knocking it off of the barricade and down into it's fellows!

With a crazed look in his eyes, Ken ran to Niall and picked him up off the ground and yelled "Self preservation is the key!" And with that he tossed Niall down into the bloodthirsty horde of cannibalistic simians!

Heidi and Theresa both stared in horror. Had Ken really done that? He couldn't have! But he had! Ken had just thrown Niall to the killer chimps!


End file.
